


so easy to love you

by teastainedsweaters



Category: The Boyz (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Fluff, M/M, and hyunjoon is done with his shit, hes just confused™, lapslock, sunwoo seems like a dick istg he isnt lmao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-09
Updated: 2018-01-09
Packaged: 2019-03-01 18:59:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13301196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teastainedsweaters/pseuds/teastainedsweaters
Summary: "so you don't know who TBZ is, do you?"after taking a bite out of his rice, haknyeon swallowed and strangely looked back at the short male. "TBZ? is that some kind of drug?”"what? no— never mind!"orju haknyeon is a new student trying to get adjust to a new school, kim sunwoo is an idol trying to get his attention.





	so easy to love you

**Author's Note:**

> sunhak cross amirite

kim sunwoo walked down the hallway, smirking at students taking pictures of him. he held up peace signs and winked at phone cameras, attracting the attention he earned. the male knew he was a big deal and he made sure everyone else around him knew he was.

the brunette was the drummer of the hot band, TBZ. emerging out of the rookie stage, they've debuted longer than a year ago, achieving awards each comeback. the hype over the five boys was unbelievable, as they use to play gigs and shows to gain fame before debut.

sunwoo and his one of his band members came back from their busiest promotion, yet hottest comeback, to attend school for a short time until their next comeback.

classmates walked by the idols, some congratulating them, most greeting the boys and a few even asking for pictures.

sunwoo absolutely _loved_ the fame he attracted. he already knew the whole school knew him by now, but his hyungs always told him to not let fame get to his head. (he stopped counting how many times kevin sung humble by kendrick lamar, resulting to annoyed slaps from the older members)

"oh this is my class, good luck with your studies!" his fellow member called out to him. the short male waved over the crowd and replied back in the same level of volume. after the bell rang, most students rushed to get into class and some lingered behind to take last minute pictures with the idol.

"you guys should get to class, don't be late to your studies." sunwoo called out, dismissing any final pictures. he smiled sympathetically at the wandering students and jogged to his class.

when the crowded hallways cleared up, sunwoo turned back to see if he had missed a class just in case he was lost. as he whipped his head around, he saw a boy holding out his phone, staring at it intently, close behind him.

"oh sorry, did you want a picture?" he asked, seeing the boy in distress.

big brown eyes peered up at the curious boy and blinked, looking around to see if he was the one being addressed. "excuse me?"

"a picture of me or of us? that's why you're following me, right?"

the male tilted his head in confusion, scrunching his eyebrows. his eyes scanned sunwoo over twice, in hope of knowledge of where he'd seen him from, but nothing came to mind. he awkwardly chuckled, "i'm just lost, why on earth would i ask for a picture in the middle of the school hallways?"

sunwoo slowly nodded, realizing the unknown student didn't know his band. "are you from korea?" he questioned. with hesitation and confusion, the stranger nodded, "then you should know who i am, do you not?"

now being impatient, the boy shook his head and groaned. "okay if you're going to act like you're a huge thing here, sorry to break it to you, but i have no idea who the hell you are. now i'm trying to get to class and if you're going to keep up with your confusing, strange questions, i'm just going to leave you behind."

the student walked around sunwoo, taking long strides to reach his desired class. the latter followed behind him, also trying to reach his destination.

unfortunately, they were in the same class. the teacher immediately recognized the two boys and smiled. "haknyeon! did you have trouble finding your way again?" the boy, haknyeon, embarrassingly nodded and ran straight to the back of the class where the empty desks were set up. "mr. kim! welcome back to school, no excuses to be late on your first day back, quickly get settled before i start."

sunwoo nodded and thanked the teacher before heading to the back of the class to sit beside haknyeon.

 

  
lunch eventually rolled around and students sighed of relief when they heard the annoying ring. as others raced to beat the rush, haknyeon stayed in his seat, calmly exchanging his text books for food out of his bag. he peered up at sunwoo who was staring straight at him in confusion, food out in front of him. "do you need something?" haknyeon questioned, "i know my food looks good and all, but like i'm really hungry right now so i can't give you any."

"so you really don't know who TBZ is, do you?"

after taking a bite out of his rice, haknyeon swallowed and strangely looked back at the short male. "tbz? is that some type of drug?

"what? no— never mind!"

haknyeon shrugged it off, not noticing sunwoo's problem. _how could he not know my band? does he not have internet?_ , sunwoo thought. he opted if it was a better idea that the male didn't know him, but confusion washed over because, well, how could he not? snapping him from his ponders, the class door swung open and a panting boy came into view. "hyunjoon?" sunwoo called out.

the fellow member stumbled in, closing the door behind him. he dragged himself to sunwoo's desk, sitting himself onto the chair in front of sunwoo. "these crazy students—were trying—to follow me—oh shit i'm tired—and i had—to run away," hyunjoon gasped as he explained his story.

sunwoo chuckled and gave a pat on hyunjoon's back, "welcome back to school. oh, meet my new friend!" he turned to his right to introduce haknyeon.

the said boy choked on his vegetable and held up his pointer finger, in signal to wait. he swallowed and chuckled before turning to the friends, "hi? i'm ju haknyeon, not sunwoo's friend."

"hey!"

"what? you asked me if i wanted a picture then followed up by questioning if i knew your band. i don't know about you but that doesn't really scream 'friendship' to me."

sunwoo opened his mouth to protest, but quickly closed it back in loss of words. "okay fine, you're just my classmate. _classmate_ , ju haknyeon, this is heo hyunjoon, my best friend."

the two exchanged their greetings with a small wave and a slight nod before haknyeon returned to finish his lunch.

 

  
"probably doesn't have any friends," hyunjoon laughed as they exited the school. for the entire day, all sunwoo could think about was haknyeon. (—and the fact that he didn't know the band, of course.) it wasn't that big of a deal in hyunjoon eyes, i mean one person didn't know about the band, 'wow their life is going to end and the whole band is gonna disband!! oh no!!' hyunjoon laughed harder at the thought.

sunwoo huffed, "it's not funny! i overreacted earlier today but now i'm just genuinely confused on how he doesn't know!"

"if anything it would be way better if he didn't know. look sunwoo think about it, if he wanted to be your friend he would be your friend because he likes _you_ , not because you're in a famous band."

the latter shrugged before his eyes widened. "wait but he didn't even want to be my friend! who wouldn't want to be my friend?"

"i wouldn't want to."

"shut up, wet noodle," he groaned, "you're stuck with me for the rest of your life—"

"JU HAKNYEON!" a group of male voices yelled out. hyunjoon and sunwoo whipped their heads around to meet the voices of the person they were just chatting about.

their eyes met the sight of a group of boys they knew for the past three years, all tackling haknyeon. sunwoo snorted and crossed his arms over his chest, "who would've thought that eric made friends with the new kid?"

"not his fault we left him to debut. also with your cocky attitude, i'd leave you in an instant, " hyunjoon chuckled.

the drummer smacked hyunjoon on the arm, earning a groan, "ah sunwoo! hyunjoon!" a familiar voice called out. the two boys looked up from their argument to face eric struggling in a headlock by felix, "help me!" he yelled.

the band members walked over and greeted the group of boys, effortlessly pulling eric's head out of under felix's arm. "thank you hyunjoon hyung!" he sighed of relief.

hyunjoon smiled and nodded before one of his friends, jaemin, perked up, "oh have u guys met haknyeon? i think he's in sunwoo's class."

sunwoo nodded and met eyes with haknyeon, who just smiled as if they haven't met earlier that day, "you're the guy that was in disbelief when i didn't know who your band was, no?" haknyeon raised an eyebrow as he spoke.

eric choked, "damn sunwoo, fame really got to you huh."

"no! i just—"

"save it sunwoo," hyunjoon interrupted, "sorry for him being conceited here, i'd want to leave him too."

"joon, you're such a bad friend." sunwoo whined while rolling his eyes.

the group of boys chuckled and chatted, catching up with things before a big van drove close to where they were standing. the tinted window rolled down so a male's head shifted to be seen, "hEY, IF YOUR POSTURE STAYS LIKE THAT, YOU'RE GOING TO BE IN WORSE CONDITION THAN WHEN YOU PLAY DRUMS! IF YOU WANT TO END UP IN A 'C' STANCE FOREVER, I SUGGEST YOU STAND UP PROPERLY!"

red was plastered on sunwoo's cheeks after the sudden remark made by his labelmate. hyunjoon snorted at the comment and waved the group of boys farewell as he pushed sunwoo into the vehicle.

eric smiled brightly. "come hang out after school next week on thursday, it's the only day all of us are free from clubs!"

the two bandmates nodded and smiled brightly before closing the door to the van that brought them to the dorms.

on the way back, sunwoo slapped his hyung on the shoulder. "jacob hyung! why are you here and why did you say that?"

"im here to pick you up??? is that not obvious? also i said it because it's true!"

"yOURE NOT EVEN SUPPOSE TO BE DRIVING, WHAT ARE YOU DOING ON THE ROAD??"

jacob retorted back about saying how the drive was going to be harmless, just as if a mother was picking up her children. hyunjoon scoffed and asked how he managed to escape fansites, knowing he was also apart of another well known idol group. "oh please, we haven't had a comeback in three months and my top two fansites are currently on vacation, so i have nothing to worry about!" he exclaimed.

hyunjoon and sunwoo shared a confused glance, but quickly excused it, instead busied themselves with talking about their day without each other. by the time sunwoo was about to get started talking about haknyeon, the door flew open, indicating they were at the building, "i'll tell you tomorrow," sunwoo shrugged.

"please don't. the whole day you've been talking about haknyeon. ‘ _haknyeon this. haknyeon that. have you smelt him, hyunjoon? sweet strawberries and fabric softener— hUh i mean utter shit!!! oh he doesn't know our group! he's probably just a pretty face anyways!_ ' like geez stop being a drama queen, i might have to call kevin and tell him he's been dethroned."

the male hissed, "i did not call him a pretty face and i didn't talk about his scent!"

hyunjoon wheezed as they walked up the stairs, "from the way you were staring at him, oh boy you looked like you could just stare at him forever and just live in his eyes."

sunwoo groaned as they opened the door to the dorms after bidding jacob goodbye and reminding their manager they'll be practicing after doing their homework.

"kids you're back! how was the first day of school my lovelies!" a voice rang out through the rooms.

the two boys chuckled and set their bags down near the walls. "hey sangyeon hyung, nothing special happened to me, but good luck with listening to what sunwoo did today." hyunjoon laughed, quickly popping a grape into his mouth.

"okay well sunwoo ah what did you do today?"

the latter fell back onto the white couch, groaning extremely loudly earning a "SHUT UP!" from hyunjae. (who was probably yelling at his boyfriend himself.)

"do NOT even get me started on tod—" sunwoo groaned. sangyeon just smiled at him and stayed quiet beside sunwoo, "okay stop pressuring me, so today i was having a great time, loving the attention, then the bell rings, and tHEN this cute— not cute, reminded me of a rabbit, not the point—boy was in the empty hall with me and he looked like he wanted a picture!" sunwoo took a deep breath, trying to complete his sentence, "but he didn't even know who TBZ was!"

hyunjoon sighed and clutched his bag to stalk to his room. "your point is?" sangyeon asked.

"the point is, is that he doesn't know our group! okay think about it this way: he goes to a school with screaming fangirls and fanboys always talking about our band, friends with eric, who was friends with us! why else would he not know of our group?"

"stop being so goddamn arrogant, sunwoo!" hyunjoon yelled from his room.

sangyeon chuckled and ruffled sunwoo's hair. "remember that one place we performed and no one knew who we were? or the other time where we were practicing and they told us to get out because we were nobodies? those were groups of people, sunwoo. why is this one boy affecting you so much?" sunwoo sat up from his position and scrunched his eyebrows. "are you maybe, i don't know, interested in him?"

"psh—wa—are you—you're kidding right? i didn't even talk to him that much to know he's annoying!"

"ah young love—"

"shut up hyung!"

now blushing, the drummer picked up his bag from the ground and stomped to his room, not wanting to further the embarrassing conversation.

 

 ;

 

sunwoo woke up with a headache. he pondered on the thought if he had too much homework, but it was the first day back and he understood most of the work given.

a splash of ice cold water on his face yanked open his eyes, as a warning to get up. "hey lazy ass, how was your sleep dreaming about haknyeon?"

sunwoo stared at his roommate with water streaking down his cheeks and dripping onto his shirt. "w-what the hell are you talking about?"

"your dream was about this guy named haknyeon? you kept repeating his name a bunch of times, hyunjae and i thought you were performing a satanic ritual, hyunjoon thought you were having a wet dr—"

"and that's enough morning talk with kevin and sunwoo! i don't need to hear the rest of the sentence, thank you very much." sunwoo exclaimed, cutting off his sentence.

kevin chuckled and took off the covers. "hyunjoon already left to meet with his club, so i recommend you get out of bed and wash up before the subway leaves."

sunwoo sighed, grumbling how hyunjoon left him already and stumbled out of the room to get dressed.

after eating a quick breakfast, their manager offered to drive him, but sunwoo had time to spare so the boy decided to take the subway to school.

the cart he was in wasn't full, but it wasn't completely empty either. he remembered before promotions when he took the subway to go to places, he noted certain times so he wouldn't get into a large crowd. earlier meant more calmer, after five am meant early rising fans and after six meant he was asking to be mobbed. often heading out near five am just to see other's reaction when girls are surrounding a famous idol, or sometimes earlier when he needed a break.

sunwoo had just found a seat before the subway could move and silently praised himself for his good eye. he plugged in his earphones and looked out the window before pulling up his face mask.

the next stop arrived in under a minute and the station looked as if it was completely empty because just one boy hopped onto the subway. sunwoo saw the male sporting his very own uniform, identifying as one of his schoolmates.

sunwoo caught one of the seats near his exit which was across from the seat the student took. the latter looked up and cracked a smile, which caught sunwoo off guard. under his mask and cap, haknyeon probably couldn't even tell it was sunwoo. "good morning!" he mouthed.

"g-good morning," sunwoo whispered. (why did he whisper? the kid probably can't even hear him.) he glanced up to take one look at haknyeon's face and he immediately regret his complaints from the other day, well not the pretty face one, or the cute one or the rabbit one, but he wasn't gonna say that out loud. haknyeons eyes were soft, big, still sleepy if you look up close. the light reflecting off of the window made him look he was practically glowing with the orange hues coming from the sun, glistening on haknyeon's tan skin.

haknyeon's hand touching his own soft cheek interrupted the view, "is there something on my face?" he asked, slightly raising his voice.

he almost blurted out the word beauty. "no, i was—it was—i just—!" the train came to a halt and sunwoo had never felt more glad. he quickly dashed out of the cart, leaving a confused haknyeon stumbling out.

sunwoo got lost in his thoughts. _first you confuse him, he probably thinks you're arrogant and now you're ignoring him? were you always like this?_

"well i don't think so, sunwoo."

the latter practically spit. "excuse me, ma'am?"

"you asked if you've always been like this? from what i remember, being brave was your forte, no?" his teacher questioned.

sunwoo glanced up the chalkboard and read an english word written on it. coward. oh right, he realized he was in class. how quick had time passed already? "a-ah yes, yes, sorry i blanked out for a second."

he heard a chuckle across from him, assumingely haknyeon, and sat up straight. tuning out the rest of the lesson, he tried thinking about something, anything that would get his mind off his classmate.

 

;

  
a whole week of school has gone by, and sunwoo continuously kept bugging haknyeon for a way to talk to him. he walked the latter to class, stayed with him for lunch, even called him after school (only for homework answers of course).

the day when eric told them about hanging after school, hyunjoon stood outside outside sunwoo's class, waiting for him to pack up. "eric told me the guys we're gonna be in front of the school, he said we can go to the convenience store and hang out there, you in?" sunwoo nodded and finished packing up, leaving the room with his member.

when they reached outside, eric greeted them with a howl, jumping excitedly, "we haven't hung out with you guys in so long!"

the two idols smiled to each other and pushed eric playfully. "let's get going, don't wanna stay out until midnight."

the six boys headed off to the store, talking as if they've seen each other frequently. sunwoo's mind constantly kept drifting off, noticing haknyeon smiling at the corner of his eye. he remembered sangyeon's words, wondered if he really did just have something with the jeju boy.

"you're tuning out a lot today aren't you?" hyunjoon chuckled from his side, "what, thinking about your crush who's way out of your league?"

"he's not out of my league."

hyunjoon gasped and jabbed sunwoo in the ribs with his mouth wide open. "you admitted it! you didn't say he wasn't your crush!" the drummer smacked his friend on his biceps and scoffed, denying anything he said. "also what did you mean by saying he's not out of your league? have you seen the kid? everyone seems to like him, but you're just....sunwoo."

the latter growled at hyunjoon and pushed him forwards, making him stumble. "as a matter of fact, many people love me!" he triumphed. soon, their voices toned down to a whisper and sunwoo secretly glanced over to the male. "people just interested in the fact that he came from jeju."

"yeah sure." their conversation came to a halt as they reached the convenience store, "hey, how about we get the food while haknyeon and sunwoo stay out here? the stores small, don't want a lot of high schoolers crowding, might look suspicious." hyunjoon suggested.

the group agreed and quickly entered the store, leaving the two alone.

to say the least, sunwoo was trying his best to not stare at the boy across from him from the small table. it's not like he liked him or anything— haknyeon could be straight for all he knew! "earth to sunwoo? hello?" haknyeon scrunched his eyebrows as he waved his hand in front of the male.

"huh?"

the latter giggled and leant on the palm of his hand. "i was asking what instrument you play in your band? i realized i've never asked."

"o-oh the drums."

"well that makes sense," haknyeon tilted his head, smiling, "you do have really nice arms."

sunwoo almost choked on air. was haknyeon flirting with him or was that just a platonic compliment? he was shocked by the praise, did he always look like that to others? was he suppose to take the compliment? what was he suppose to say back? no not really? thank you?

"no thank you."

"excuse me?"

sHit sunwoo's eyes widened. "oh god, i was going to say no not really or thank you! oh my god i fucked up." he rubbed his face, eyes refusing to meet haknyeon's laughs. why were the boys taking so long in the store? (it's not like they're looking out the window, waiting for them to make a move on each other or anything.)

haknyeon's chuckles were hidden by his hand as he tried to contain them. "no no, it's fine." he smiled widely. "sorry for the unexpected compliment."

"ah, no it's okay, thank you."

after haknyeon let out his final chuckle, he stood up as the other boys finally came out of the store. sunwoo practically let out a humongous wheeze when haknyeon turned his back to talk to felix. hyunjoon threw a banana milk into the latter's lap as he pointed in amusement at sunwoo. "nO tHaNK yOu!" he mocked.

"oh my god i'm going to kill you when we get back to the dorms."

the idol laughed and poked a hole in his juice. "who knew the infamous, coldhearted sunwoo would be a soft baby for a boy that you thought you disliked?"

sunwoo scoffed and rolled his eyes. he sipped his milk while staring at the ground, contemplating whether if he really did take an interest in haknyeon. of course not! he's just intrigued because he didn't know his band. "yeah, that's it." he accidentally yelled out.

"what's it, sunwoo?" eric questioned, stopping his conversation with haknyeon, who looked at him with curious eyes.

"huh? oh nothing, sorry, just uh thinking of uh, um a new song."

hyunjoon's eyebrows quickly shot up as he stared straight at sunwoo. he knew he was lying, let alone the fact that the best lyric sunwoo could come up with would be: "you're spicy like my rice cakes." he chose to let it slide, a smirk crawling onto his face when he noticed how he was staring at haknyeon.

after a while of catching up and talking, hyunjoon had an idea in mind. "well it's getting late now, isn't it kids?" hyunjoon announced. eric whined and complained that only the sun is setting and they have the whole night, but quickly got denied by jaemin. "you do know that we all know you're failing science, right? you should be studying."

after earning laughs and whines, everyone started to split up, leaving the two band members and haknyeon. "well i should get going first, i need to visit juyeon." hyunjoon shrugged and lifted his bag over his shoulder. "get home safely, haknyeon, i couldn't care less about you, sunwoo." he clicked his tongue and walked in the other direction from where the group came from.

that left sunwoo and haknyeon. alone.

"so, where do you live?" sunwoo asked.

"that's creepy." haknyeon chuckled, jokingly shifting away from the male.

sunwoo immediately shook his head and apologized. "no! oh my god no sorry, i meant where do you live if you needed to be walked home?"

haknyeon faked gasped. "the kim sunwoo wants to walk me home? why? wouldn't i get trampled by your fans?"

"no i— there might be wolves or something!"

"sunwoo, why would there be wolves on the street?"

"i-i don't know! now let's go before they eat us or something."

"eat us? god sunwoo just admit you wanna walk me home."

earning a grumble from the drummer, they both set off together in silence. a few minutes passed like that, where haknyeon would be smiling at the sky, watching the sun set faster, while sunwoo would be staring ahead, trying not to get his palms sweaty. "oh yeah i wanted to ask, is the juyeon hyunjoon is seeing, lee juyeon sunbae? as in the one that's a year older than me?"

sunwoo tried to recall his friend's boyfriend's surname. was it lee? he only made jokes about calling him 'heo juyeon'. "well i think it is, if he has tan skin and a really defined jawline, then yeah it should be. how do you know him?"

"oh we were in the same dance group when i first moved here and i think he's my neighbour?"

"w-what, how do you 'think' he's your neighbour?"

"i don't know! i've only see the parents! and if hyunjoon was going to see him, wouldn't he have gone the same way we're going?"

sunwoo shrugged and shook his head. "good point."

"hey, wouldn't it be hard to date when you're in a famous idol group?"

"yeah, but in their case, they're still young and juyeon just graduated while hyunjoon is still in high school. the most people would think would be they're just really good friends or the sunbae-hoobae relationship." sunwoo shrugged and glanced over to haknyeon. "why? were you interested in hyunjoon or something—"

haknyeon hastily shook his head, worrying sunwoo he might get dizzy. "no, not at all! i was just wondering!" he awkwardly laughed.

the idol shook his head and let out a breath of laughter. they moved onto the topic of school, surprisingly not boring each other with it. it took a few more conversation switches to make sunwoo realize how comfortable it is talking to haknyeon. even his voice was soothing to listen to, hearing a peek of his dialect. "geez sunwoo, do you always zone out this quickly? am i that boring?" haknyeon playfully nudged. he didn't even realize he was out of it.

"oh no sorry i don't usually do this, a lot of things are just on my mind right now."

"if you don't mind me asking, but like what? we may not be the closest, but i won't tell anyone, you can trust me!"

sunwoo's mouth dried up. are you kidding me? how was he suppose to tell _the_ guy that he was daydreaming about _him_. he can't do that! that would weird the fuck out of haknyeon! "uh i may like this guy."

"oh?" haknyeon's ears perked up with curiosity. "you don't have to tell me his name, what's he like?"

a million things were going through his head that he didn't even know what to say. "i can't describe it, i don't even know if i like him. he kinda pissed me off at first but it was for no reason."

"what about?"

"don't know, that's the thing. it's like i feel like i'm suppose to hate him. but for what? not knowing my group?" sunwoo complained on impulse.

haknyeon nodded slowly, but when he soon realized what sunwoo had actually said, his legs almost gave out. "wait what?"

"what?" sunwoo asked. his eyes widened and quickly turned the other direction, avoiding any conversation. "haha see you soon, haknyeon, don't get eaten by wolves on the way home!"

"sunwoo, you cant just leave me like this! what the hell?!"

the drummer internally cringed. if hyunjoon heard what he had admitted, he would be falling on his ass, wheezing like a maniac. "i-i, sorry just forget what happened!" he yelled over his shoulder, speed walking in the other direction.

haknyeon practically sprinted, trying to catch up with sunwoo's fast legs. he caught sunwoo's wrist and turned him around, breathing heavily. "you can't just say that and leave!"

"it's going to weird you out! hell this is already weirding me out! i've never fallen for a person that i've only known for a week! let alone a male!" sunwoo huffed. a smile grew on haknyeon's face as his thumb rubbed on sunwoo's wrist. "do-don't do that." sunwoo embarrassingly muttered.

"what, am i making you blush?"

sunwoo scoffed and tried to tug his hand away from the hold. "i don't blush," he argued, red cheeks denying his statement. haknyeon mocked him and slipped his hand down to intertwine it with the idol. "w-what are you doing?" sunwoo stuttered.

"it's called affection, dumbass."

sunwoo vowed to never let that happen again. (he said after tightening his grip on the other male's hand.) "so does that mean we're like...dating?"

"woah slow down kid, who said i liked you? you only confessed to me."

"i didn't confess! i just said i _might_ like you."

"yeah considering how red your cheeks are and how tight your grip is, i don't know if you want to kill me or profess your love to me again."

the idol cleared his throat. "again, i didn't say i loved you, but if you keep this up i might really want to kill you." the elder smiled brightly, (despite fearing for his life) and turned to keep walking to his house. "d-did you ever— i don't know, think a-about me? or something, whatever." sunwoo trailed off, trying to play it smooth as embarrassment creeped up on him.

"thinking about how you're really cocky? yeah once or twice—"

"okay look, i was just confused and curious, don't attack me!"

haknyeon giggled. ( _giggled! who allowed him to have a cute giggle?_ , sunwoo thought.) "but i also thought friendly you actually were and how cute you were face to face."

sunwoo's eyes shifted to haknyeon's. "face to face? you've seen me on screen?"

"—and he's back."

"no, no! i mean, you've watched our music videos before?"

haknyeon scoffed and pushed the idol with his shoulder. "are you kidding me? who hasn't seen your music videos? also, eric is like your number one fanboy, who's gonna listen to all that when you guys were gone?"

"w-what? then why did you act like you didn't know me?"

"well what's the fun in that, acting as if i knew who you were? geez sunwoo, you really are boring."

the said male rolled his eyes and bumped his elbow into haknyeon's. they walked the rest of the way to haknyeon's home, the latter annoyingly pestering about just how much sunwoo loved him, resulting to him practically pushing haknyeon down, not realizing their hands are still interlocked. when they reached the house, haknyeon turned to sunwoo, slowly letting go, letting their pinkies intertwine.

"i'll see you tomorrow, lover boy."

sunwoo almost punched haknyeon in the arm if he wasn't in a daze. "yeah yeah, whatever, text me okay?" he mumbled, eyes darting to anywhere besides the male in front of him.

"what, you're gonna miss me _that_ much?" haknyeon teased.

"i hate you with all my guts, ju haknyeon." sunwoo sighed, "ill see you tomorrow." he lopsidedly smiled.

"don't get eaten on the way home, i still need you to confess properly!" haknyeon beamed.

sunwoo let go of their pinkies and waved goodbye, jogging away to not get caught by the night sky.

when sunwoo was out of sight, haknyeon let out a breath of relief as his legs turned to jelly. "thank god, and i thought i was gonna be the one who's gonna confess first!" he chuckled to himself.

when he got inside and settled into his room, a new message popped up on his phone screen.

 **sunwoo:**  
got home safely, aren't you proud?

 **haknyeon:**  
damn that sucks  
really thought that u were gonna die or somethin

 **sunwoo:**  
why r u so mean to me wtf

 **haknyeon:**  
ヽ('▽')ﾉ night sunwoo, don't miss me too much!

 **sunwoo:**  
oh please, i won't  
_read 6:23pm_  
i’m kidding i’ll miss you  
_read 6:30pm_

 **haknyeon:**  
wow you really are whipped for me  
_read 6:32_  
fine smh be that way  
i’ll just tell the whole school how much u love me

 **sunwoo:**  
i nEVER SAID I LOVED YOU OH MY GOD  
GOODNIGHT LOSER

 **haknyeon:**  
´͈ ᵕ `͈ ♡°◌̊

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading!


End file.
